Changing History
by KateMarie112995
Summary: An Idea I had after watching season 2 Episode 1 again
1. The Cabin

**Changing History **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did it would be a lot different!**

**Author's Note: I really hate this hiatus but it did cause me to go back and re-watch every episode from the last 3 seasons so that a good thing. So anyway I was watching the 1****st**** episode from season 2 and got this idea I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter One: The Cabin**

**Rayna's Pov**

I am scared to death right now I know things didn't end well between us when he came to my apartment and seen Teddy and I making out on the couch I just pray to God he isn't drinking right now. I want to be with him so badly I can't see straight, and he needs to be a father to our child. I just don't know if I can trust him with a baby. All I know is the first thing I need to do is check on him and tell him. Both Tandy and Teddy offered to come with me, but the cabin has always been our private place and I don't want to share it with anybody except him and our child. As I approach the last 20 minutes of my drive on Highway 65 I think of all the promises we've ever made each other, of all his stints in rehab when he would come back to me the loving man he was before our lives went too hell, of how gentle he can be with me and how I can't wait for our child to be wrapped in the same loving strong arms that hold me in the stillness of the night when all we can see is fireflies and hear the chirps of the crickets. As I approach the porch I can hear him cussing like a sailor, when I look through the door however I am greeted with a sight I never want to see again him drinking Jack Daniels and destroying the living room, but that doesn't make me turn around cause I know that even when he's a wreck 1. He still loves me 2. He would never hurt me and 3. Once he knows he will do whatever it takes for this baby even going through rehab for the 5th time. So I do the only thing I can give myself a pep talk pull up my big girl panties and prepare myself for the longest battle of my life. As I open the screen door I see him look my way and say "what are you doing here Ray?"

**R: **Well I came to see if you were ok? I was worried about you when you left the other night?

**D:** Do yourself and me a favor Ray stop worrying and go home.

**R:** I just can't do that babe I love you too much.

**D:** sure didn't seem that way when I caught you with your tongue down Teddy Conrad's throat.

**R:** Deacon

**D:** what Rayna I'm only telling the truth.

**R:** babe will you please just go take a shower you smell like a brewery and you need to both cool off and sober up before we can really talk.

Something in her face must have told him it was important because his only reply was "ok ray." The next 20 minutes she took the time to find all the booze and pills he kept in the hiding places she knew while trying to clean up a bit and make a greasy lunch to help him become sober enough to discuss the real reason behind why she was there.

**D: **ok Ray I'm showered I even brushed my teeth let's talk.

**R:** eat and drink your coffee and we will.

**D:** ok you really shouldn't have. I don't deserve you

**R:** you do when you're sober which is what I want to talk about

**D:** you know what you're right I really do need to eat first my head is hurtin' real bad right now.

**R:** there's some advil by your cup eat your burger and fries and drink you coffee and then we're going to talk whether you like it or not.

**D:** yes ma'am

She smiles as she leans over the counter to watch him

**D:** you know you don't have to watch me he says with a smile

**R:** but I want to its hard not to watch you you're just too damn handsome.

**D:** your gonna make me blush talkin' like that

**R:** ain't never been done now shut up and eat

**D:** ok ok I'm eatin' no need to get you your panties in a twist

**R:** Deacon Claybourne you and my panties

**D:** well they always were so pretty looks a lot better on the floor though.

**R:** Deacon-

**D:** Ok I'm done eating I feel better you were right. Now, what did you want to talk about?

**R:** Deke I love you. I always have and I always will.

**D:** I know that Ray sometimes like two nights ago for example it doesn't feel like it, but I always know it.

**R:** that's what we need to talk about babe for me you have to go to rehab again and this time it has to stick.

**D:** Ray you know I can't do that it just doesn't work, and I can't stand to be away from you.

**R:** Deacon you're not understanding I need you to go or I can't be with you.

**D:** What is so damn important that I can't be with you unless I go to rehab?

**R:** We're having a baby and I need you to go and I need for it to stick because I can't raise a baby with you if you continue this way.

**D:** Are you sure it's even mine?

**R:** Yep haven't been with anyone else

**D:** Oh God Ray he says as he sinks to his knees in front of her and kisses her barley there baby bump. Ok I'll go and this time I'll stay and make sure it sticks I want to be his or her dad more than anything else I also want to be with you so much it hurts. I am so sorry I hurt you baby I'm so sorry that I scared you I won't let it happen again.

**R:** Good I love you so much babe I don't know what I would ever be able to do without you. Now we need to get you packed they have a room ready for you at Riverside but you can't be admitted until tomorrow evening. You have to be sober for 24 hours. Cole is coming to get us because he said I'm not strong enough to let you go and it doesn't help you stay.

**D:** Ok

**Next Day**

**D: **I CAN'T DO THIS RAYNA STOP THE TRUCK AND TURN AROUND.

**R:** I can't do that

**Coleman:** Rayna don't respond he is in detox

**D:** SHUT UP COLEMAN!

**R:** How much longer?

**C:** Not much just turn up the radio and don't pay him any mind.

**R:** Ok

**D:** DON'T IGNORE ME YOU KNOW I'M BACK HERE.

**C:** Ok were here he says as he pulls in front of the building.

**R:** great.

**C:** Ray I need you to stay in the truck for this to truly work you can't break and if you go in there right now with your hormones you will.

**R:** you're right. Deacon baby I love you so much she says out the window as Cole and an orderly try to get him through the doors.

**D**: I HATE YOU RAYNA I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS. YOU AND COLEMAN CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL.

With that she rolls up the window and begins to cry.

**C:** I know that was hard he says as he returns to the truck, but when you come and visit him in a month he will be his new old self. You can't pay attention to what one says while in detox just ask Audrey if she did then I would be divorced right now.

**R:** I hope you're right Cole we need him she says looking down at her belly, but we need him sober.

**D:** I know I am somewhere inside there he knows that there is a lot to lose if he doesn't work he program.

**R:** Let's go home.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Riverside

**Changing History**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did it would be a lot different!**

**AN: For the purposes of my story Rayna was 1 1/2- 2 months along at the beginning.**

**Chapter Two: Riverside**

**Deacon's Pov**

Its visitor day today, and I really hope Rayna decide to come. I know that we didn't end on the brightest note, but we love each other and if I'm correct we're having a baby. I really just need to see her I have another five months here and I am beyond determined to make it work this time I have a lot to live for. I finally have to stop living in the past doing that has almost caused me to lose the love of my life. I don't want to take a chance of her leaving me and taking my baby with her. I wouldn't survive without either one of them. It's coming up on ten now I just finished cleaning the dining area, I have group in 15 and the visitors start coming at 1 and stay till 6. I really am excited we've talked on the phone every day since I got privileges, and I really hope she comes today we have a lot to talk about and I'm really excited to see all the changes that's happened with the baby in a month.

**In the Parking Lot **

**Rayna's Pov**

I'm scared that's the first thought that runs through my mind as I sit in the lot deciding if I want to go in or not. Part of me want to go and see the man I love more than anything else while the other part is scared that him seeing me will make things harder for him to stay in rehab Cole always says I'm his greatest addiction. As I continue to think I see him standing in the front window hands in pockets chewing on his bottom lip searching for someone. At that moment I know exactly what I need to do so I turn off the truck unbuckle and start making my way through the doors of the center.

**Recreation Room **

**No Pov**

Hey babe I say as I come close to Deacon who is staring very intensely at a Pinball machine. I hear her voice and I can't help but smile as I turn around and envelope her in a tight hug. Babe loosen up a bit I can't breathe she says laughingly. Oh, I'm so sorry are you ok I didn't hurt you did I? No, no I'm just fine we're fine. Goodness Ray look at you. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh, definitely a good thing a great thing actually. You look absolutely amazin' Ray, you're glowing and I can kinda see a baby belly. Yeah I thought that the other day too, but enough about me look at you babe you look so good. I feel really good. I want this to work Ray you have no idea how much I want this to work. That's great babe because we really need this to stick she replies as tears enter her eyes. There's no reason to cry it will work I don't want to lose you either one of you. As long as this works you will have us. Good, so enough with the mushy crap that makes us both cry how about what have you been up to the last month? Good Idea Deke he smiles at his nick name; I've been writing playing a few local shows not much else. Oh, you going back out on tour not until this baby's at least a year and you can go with me. My life's just not the same without you I really miss you babe. I know I miss you too, but it will get better. I'm going to come home in five months and I will be better. We can start preparing for this baby, and I can share the songs I've been writing lately. Everything will work out this time babe I promise because I really know what's at stake if it doesn't. Good, so what have you been up to around here? Well, I clean the dining and rec area, go to group twice a day, I see the therapist by myself twice a day and I write. You sound like a busy man. I am but it's good Ray I feel better now than I have in a long time. You were right about a lot Ray, I needed to straighten my life out before I killed myself or you and our baby. I love you darlin' more than anything in the world and I am so incredibly sorry you will just never know. I love you too babe she says not knowing if she should laugh cry or do both. So, how about we take a walk the director said we could and the gardens are amazing. I would like that very much. Let's go then! He say with a laugh.

**In the Garden**

You were right babe it is beautiful out here. When am I not right Ray? You know what don't answer that. She just shakes her head and laughs at him. What? He says. Nothin' babe just thinking of how good it is to see you this way. What way? Happy, you haven't been this way in a long time I've been very worried about you. There's no need to worry now I'm getting better I will be better. Good, so I got something funny to tell ya. What? Your good buddy Wheels Up called yesterday. Oh yeah, what did he want? Well, he said he heard that you were in rehab again and wanted to see if I was in need of consoling. THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITC- of course when I told him we were having a baby and still together he had to go real quick. Really now? Yep, no one can compete with you babe you're it for me. Good cause I don't know what I would do without you. As their time came to an end Deacon enveloped Rayna in another tight hug before kissing her and bending down to kiss their child. They continued this routine every month for the next five.

**Thank y'all I hope you enjoyed this chapter stick around there's a lot more to come!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone this is not an update I just wanted to get a feel for what you all would like to see so if you have any ideas please get back to me. Also I have two possible chapters and I plan to post one tomorrow but i wanted to know if maybe you would like to see more of the story from the rehab or for me to skip ahead a few months please let me know. Lastly, thank you all for the support you've given me it really does mean a lot please continue to read and review


	4. Chapter 3

**Changing History**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did it would be a lot different!**

**AN: I made the decision that for now I wouldn't jump time so for at least two more chapters they will either have phone conversations or she will visit him at rehab. Also I wanted to take a moment to say thank you for all of those reading and reviewing my story your comments really mean a lot to me. Please enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter Three: One Week Later **

**Rayna's POV **

It's an early Tuesday morning here in Nashville as I wake up expecting to see my handsome writing partner/love of my life sleeping next to me when I remember he is in rehab an hour in a half outside of Nashville and as much as that saddens me it also reminds me he's doing it for me and our unborn child so we can be a family and he or she will have a daddy. Seeing him last week was amazing. He looked so healthy; he's gaining the wait he lost, his eyes are so clear and blue, and he smells like Deacon: sweet like wildflowers with a mixture of musk and woods, and let me tell you it so much better than smelling puke and Jack Daniels. We've talked on the phone since visitor's day he even sounds better he says every night that he can't wait until the seventeenth of next month that's the next visitor's day and two days before that I have a doctor's appointment with a sonogram he is really excited to see and hear all about the baby's progress he keep's telling me I need to take picture so he can see the baby growing. I tell him I'm not going to because I'm gettin' fat. At that point in the conversation I can hear him smiling with that smirk he has telling me that I'll do it for him. When we hang up I know he is exactly right because that's exactly what I've been doing since he's been there. He tries to call at least twice a day after breakfast and before his solo therapy session before dinner. I live for these calls I just miss him so much, but he needs help or I'm going to lose him and my baby won't have a daddy, so as much as I miss him for right now I'll live on calls 2-3 times a day and visiting him every month. Long as I get my Deacon back it will be worth it in the end. As I get up to take a shower I think of what I have to do today I have to meet with the execs at Edge Hill before heading into the studio to finish up vocals on my new album we finished laying the instrumentals before Deacon went to rehab so at least I don't have to find a new lead. After doing that I'm supposed to have dinner with Tandy and Daddy, which I hope will end better than what it usually does. After that I can come home relax and prepare for the two radio interviews tomorrow. I just want to talk to Deacon.

**No POV**

*Ring Ring* speak of the devil there he is now." hey stranger I was just thinking of you", she says a smile sneaking into her tone. "Oh no that doesn't sound good at all", he replies smirking slightly. "You want to tell me what I did to get you thinking about me"? He asked. "Nothing babe just thinkin' 'bout how talkin' to you makes my day". "Oh glad that I do somethin' for ya darling." "Oh babe you do more for me than you will ever know." "Is that so"? "Uh Hu, oh crap babe I got to go Bucky's calling we have a meeting with Edge Hill this morning." "Oh, ok you go on now I will talk to you later I love you." I love you too babe I'm so sorry." "There's nothing to be sorry for one of us has to work." "I'm sorry because I really want to talk to you not fight over the cover of our album with Marshall Evans." I know babe, but you have to and we will talk later ok." "Yeah you're right I love you babe I got to go get in the shower now I'll talk to you later." "Really Ray you just had to put that image in my head," he exclaims with a soft groan. "Sorry babe," she says with a laugh. "It's ok now go shower I love you I'll talk to you later, and I got some good news for you so that's something for you to look forward to," he says hopefully. "Thank you so much babe you've already made my day." "Glad I could help babe now go I serious I'm hanging up I'll talk to you later." "Ok, I love you talk to you later love you," she says as she hears the dial tone. She gets in the shower with a smile on her face ready to start the day.

**Thank you all for reading please review I really love hearing what you all think and what you like seeing. Please continue to read and I really hope you enjoy what you're reading. Have A Great Day See Ya Later!**


	5. Chapter 4: Coming Home

**Changing History**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did it would be a lot different!**

**AN: Hey everyone two chapter's in one day that's what happens when you get a snow day, but anyway I decided that this would be the last chapter that would happen at the rehab center after this Deacon will be home with Rayna preparing for the baby and working on their relationship. Again I hope y'all enjoy what your reading cause I got nothin' but time to write when I'm not in school. That's what you get when you come from a small town and nothin' to do, but I'm not going to sit here and give you my life story. Just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot and is so very helpful. I'm going to stop my rambling and give you chapter 4 now. **

**Chapter 4: Coming Home **

It has been such a long day was the first thought that ran through Rayna's head as she started to unlock the front door of the East Nashville home she shared with Deacon. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the car sitting in her driveway. She opened the door and was caught off guard when she saw first Deacon then Coleman sitting in the living room laughing and drinking coffee. "Hey y'all," she said trying not to let the confusion creep into her voice. "Hey Rayna how are?" Replied Cole. "I'm fine Cole." "Hey Ray," deacon says while standing awkwardly in front of her. "Hey babe not meaning to be rude but what are you doing here?" "Well, remember when I said I had a surprise that I would tell you about when we talked later?" "Yeah?" "well, darlin' I'm home," he says with a smile. She looks at him strangely then looks over at Cole who encourages her listen to him. "What do you mean your home", she replied confused. "I mean they were running out of space in the facility and I was doing well with the therapy and everything so the set it up so that I could do outpatient treatment at Vanderbilt a long with AA meeting at least three time and I could come home to you," he sees the confusion marring her pretty face and smiles as he looks at Coleman for additional explanation. " He's right Rayna he can come home as long as he does the treatment and meeting and I'm in charge of making sure he sticks with it. "Ok," she replies still unsure. "There are some guidelines that have to be followed for this to work," Cole says getting down to business, "first he is allowed to drive, but is not allowed to go anywhere by himself, second he has appointments and Vanderbilt three days a week Monday's Wednesday's, and Friday's you both will go to those one's his solo the other is together sorry Ray." "It's ok Cole whatever will help him I'll do, now what's the third guideline." "I got this one Cole, I go to AA three time a week as well which Cole will pick me up for, and I have to keep a journal." "That's all great we will do whatever it takes I'm just so glad your home," she smiles and kisses him for the first time without a hint of liquor on his lips. "Wait there's a fourth one babe I have to go through the place and remove all the drugs and alcohol that I hid that I know you and Cole didn't find." There's more." "Yep." "Ok, you sit Cole's coming with me to make sure I fight temptation and you have to watch me get rid of 'em," he smile reassuringly. "Ok, enjoy your hunt I'll be here." After he found all the bottles he hid over the years he put them on the kitchen counter and began to pour them out. Rayna could not believe how much was still in their home. Just the thought of all he hid brought tears to her eyes. "Ray, baby please don't cry this is the start of our new life and to start that our home has to be clean of all temptations out." "I know I just can't believe there were so many places." "I know Ray I'm a sneaky SOB," he says making her laugh. "You can be," earning a chuckle from both him and Coleman. "So that's it." "Yep!" "Good," she replies as she feels like the weight of the last four years being lifted off her chest.

**AN 2: I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters I know they were short but I just started a new semester in school and don't know if I'll be able to update regularly. Please continue to read and review and there will be more to come. Thank you all goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 5: One Month Later

**Changing History**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did it would be a lot different!**

**Chapter 5: One Month Later**

**Deacon's POV**

I've been home a month now and I honestly have never been happier. I don't want to drink as much, but when I do Ray or Coleman take me to a meeting and then I take a look at Ray who not that I'll ever tell her seems to be getting bigger and bigger with my baby every day. I'm really happy that she hasn't given up on me because the good Lord knows there have been plenty of times she could. I love her and our baby more than anything in the world, and I really enjoy these still mornings when the birds are barely chirping and Ray's stealing both my blankets and half of my pillow. Being home has been amazing being able to see the woman I love growing with my child has been amazing, looking at Rayna and seeing a look of pride on her face and knowing that look is for me has been amazing. I honestly couldn't ask for a better life and I thank God every day that he allowed me to come back home into the arms that I love more than anything in the world. I truly do not know what I did to deserve my own personal angel, but I hope I can continue to do it.

**Rayna's POV**

Deacon's been home a month, and I still don't know how I feel about it. I mean I love him being with me and holding me every night, but I am frightened every day that he will slip up and then what will I do. I need Deacon so much, but I need him sober our baby need him but he or she doesn't need him falling all over the place blackout drunk. He or she needs a father to pick them up when the fall down, to check for monsters under the bed, to sing them to sleep at night, and Deacon has the ability to be that man as long as he can stay away from the bottle. I know he can do it I believe in him so much but he needs to believe in himself believe that he can be that man. He needs to believe in himself the way I believe in him; then and only then can the love we have for each other and our child overcome his love for the bottle. I am proud of him though he's following his release orders really well, and his meetings seem to really be helping. I even started going to the Al-Anon meetings and learning what it means to be a loved of an alcoholic. I'm starting to understand what Deacon's going through a lot more, and I now know that to keep him from falling off the wagon I need to be proactive I can't just trust that he will do what he is supposed to do. I am starting to trust him more don't get me wrong but the man is a sneaky bastard when he wants to be, and I learned that I can't let him revert I have to make him talk no matter what. But, right now I'm not going to think about all of this I'm just going to revel in the feeling of being wrapped in his arms with him rubbing circles on my small belly in the early morning while the crickets are still chirping before the birds fully awake and the sun rises.

**No POV**

"Morning darlin," Deacon said as he moved closer to Rayna to kiss her neck. "Hmmm babe you know I'm never going to get tired of that," she said as she began to turn over. "Good morning, how are you Deke?" I'm great this morning Ray even though I'm freezing my gonads off right now because someone stole all of my blankets," he exclaimed with a laugh. "I keep telling you babe you throw them off I freeze," she exclaimed with a laugh and a squeal as he tugs on the blankets which brings her closer so she is almost laying on top of him. "Hello again," he says as he kisses the tip of her nose. "Hi babe," she replies as she leans down and kisses his chest. He looks up at her and says, "So, darlin' what do we have planned today?" she looks back at him with a smile on her face and says, "Well, today we get to see this little one today, and then unfortunately we have to meet with Bucky and the execs at Edge Hill." "The first part of that plan sounded amazing, but do we really have to meet with Edge Hill today. I have a much better idea; we could go to that baby store that you like so much and look at cribs and try to find a theme for that spare room," he says as he pull her closer again. She laughed at that and replied, I know you hate those meeting but it will only be thirty minutes tops, and since when do you want to look at cribs and themes for the nursery." He just smiled back at her, "since I started reading wonderful baby book you brought home babe, and I got to say that I am so sorry for all you have to go through especially if the baby is anything like me my mama said I was almost ten pounds. She just looked at him think that any moment her eyes would pop out of her head and gulped as she said, "don't worry babe it will all be worth it when we can hold our beautiful, but I do have to say I'm so happy that you're so interested in this pregnancy most guys wouldn't be into this stuff. He just smiled at her, "I'm not most guys Ray I am so beyond invested in all of this right down to going out a three A.M to get pickles and Rocky Road." At that statement she didn't know if she should laugh or cry as she said, "thank you babe you really don't know how much all of that means to me how much all of this means to me. Ok, enough of this sappy stuff get your but up babe we got things to do." He smiled and said ok all along he was thinking that he knew exactly what she was talking about and thanked God for being on his side where Rayna was concerned, and got into the shower just a she began to wash her hair.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued support it really means a lot to me. I honestly hope you are enjoying this story I REALLY enjoy writing for you please continue to read and review. Until next time Bye!**


End file.
